


Morning Whispers

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [15]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sexual References, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Barnes, trans!wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Barnes and Wilde share a quiet morning while Carter is still sleeping, and then form a plan to gently wake Carter up.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Morning Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Flufftober - Breathless (I didn't get to that bit but also Carter steals their breaths because he is adorable, so I think that counts)

Oscar wakes up to the smell of tea and Howard still snoring softly. Barnes is already awake, but not dressed, sipping from the chipped mug he is unreasonably fond of since Japan. He's watching both of them, soft look in his eyes. "G'morning," Oscar murmurs, stretches himself carefully to not disturb Carter.

"Morning," Barnes whispers back and leans over to give him a soft good morning kiss, before offering Wilde the last of his tea, which he gratefully takes. It's lukewarm and not steeped nearly long enough for his taste but it drives off some of the drowsiness. He makes a point of placing his lips over the spot where Barnes drank from, drawing out a nearly bashful look from Barnes. Even after all the time they have spent together he still gets the same reaction like the first time he did it and that pleases him. He downs the last of the tea and puts the cup down on his side table.

Carter mutters something in his sleep, his face scrunching up before he turns his head to bury it against Oscar's side, his snoring starting up again.

Barnes huffs out a quiet laugh and catches Oscar's eyes.

"He's pretty like that." Oscar hums in agreement, looking down again at their sleeping partner. He reaches out and brushes a strand of hair away from Howard's forehead. It's starting to grey too but it's very soft to the touch. He traces his fingers further down until he can run it over Carter's moustache still in disarray from their nights activities and he thinks it's ridiculous how much he likes the feeling of it on his cunt, that little bit of extra stimulation that never fails to make him extra wet and aching. Knows that Barnes likes it too.

Barnes trails his fingers over Oscar's arm, over the back of his hand until Oscar draws his hand away enough so that Barnes can entwine their fingers, drawing Oscar's hand to his mouth, placing soft kisses on his knuckles. 

"I have an idea," he says quietly, letting reluctantly go of Oscar's hand, who raises an eyebrow at him in interest. Barnes leans over his side of the bed to retrieve the rope they didn't get around to use the night before. He pointedly looks at Carter, a mischievous smile on his face and Oscar mirrors it.


End file.
